Chicago Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: AU Chicago Fire, Matt and Gabby are married and have three young children. How will the trials of everyday life affect them and their children?
1. One Shift

**A\N:** Okay, so I know I have a lot of stories on the go right now but this is another idea that just wouldn't leave my head. My writer's block is finally gone and I have so many new Dawsey story ideas! This story is A\U and starts in Chicago Fire season one. My plan id to have Matt and Gabby go through the season storylines (with changes of course) as if they were married and had three young kids. If its popular my hope is to keep this story going and do other seasons as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Disney.

 **Spoilers:** episode 101 "Pilot"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Four-year-old Adaline Olivia Casey rubbed her brown eyes as she dragged her feet into the kitchen. Letting out a yawn she walked towards the kitchen table, "Good morning."

"Well good morning sleepy head," Gabby joked as she turned her head from her position from the stove, "I was thinking I'd have to come and wake you up again."

"I'm up," She yawned sleepily, "I brushed my hair!" She told her mother proudly.

Gabby looked at her daughter's hair; it was very messy and she could see two very messy ponytails in it. She knew though at her daughter was proud at attempting it and she couldn't be happier for her. She had very thick blonde hair and it was that much harder to brush for anyone but the girl was determined to learn how to do pigtails.

"Good job sweetie. We'll work on it over the summer. I'm sue my the time you start Kindergarten you'll be able to do it." She turned her attention back to the stove and the pancakes and bacon as she could hear her husband and son coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," Matt greeted setting his duffle bag on the ground before setting one year old Sebastian in his booster seat, "Guess who I found hiding behind his dresser."

"Hide," The little boy covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah you're pretty good at hide-and-seek," Matt told his son kissing his blonde hair and sitting down beside him. "Good morning Ms. Adaline," He smiled at his daughter who was still yawning as she sat across from him at the table.

"Good morning Daddy," She said putting her head on the table.

"Hey. Hey," Gabby shook her finger, "Maybe this later bedtime idea wasn't the best," She shared a look with her husband, "You're barely awake in the mornings and you have to take a nap in the afternoons. I think your old bedtime was better."

"No! No!" Adaline shook her head, "Eva's Volleyball game!" She'd been determined for a week now to prove she could stay up past nine thirty so she'd be allowed to watch her older cousin's Volleyball tournament final that was this coming weekend.

"I'll take to Tio Antonio and Tia Laura and see if they'll okay with you staying the night at their house," She told her daughter as she turned off the stove and began serving breakfast,

"Daddy," Adaline took a huge fork full of her mother's pancakes, 'Tell Auntie Leslie I did my hair! I did it-"

"Adaline;" Matt looked sternly at her, "You know better then to talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed what was in her mouth, "Sorry Daddy. Can we come to the house today? See Auntie Leslie?" She asked hopefully. She just loved her godmother.

"Not today sweetie," Matt looked at her, "But Auntie Leslie and Uncle Kelly an Uncle Andy are coming this weekend for a BBQ. You remember that right?"

"Yep!" She smiled proudly, "And Eva and Diego and Tio Antonio and Tia Laura and Abuela an Abulo," She listed all of her mother's family.

"Onio!" Sebastian cheered happily, "Weoh! Weoh!" He made the sounds of a police siren and smiled proudly, "Dada an Onio! Weoh! Weoh!"

"Very good buddy," Matt praised, "But always remember fire fighters are better then cops, no matter what Tio Antonio and Diego tell you; But most importantly Truck is better then Squad."

"Uck!" He began bouncing in his seat forgetting all about his breakfast, "Dada! Dada!"

"Matt!" Gabby laughed, "Stop that! He'll decide what he likes better Truck or Squad, You and Kelly I swear… you better not do that same thing with this little man," She rubbed her large belly. She was seven months pregnant and due on September 30th.

It was now early June and her and Matt's fifth wedding anniversary was coming up in late July. She could remember that day they'd met like it was yesterday. She was still a senior in high school and they'd met at a CPD and CFD gala event in which was attending with her brother. They'd flirted and exchanged numbers but it's taken Matt a week to call her back. They'd dated for four years before he proposed and were married after a year and a half. Now they had two beautiful children and were expecting a third.

Matt was truck Lieutenant of truck 81 at firehouse fifty-one and she chose to stay at home with their children hoping maybe in the future to continue on with her medical career, Right now though she was happy spending as much time with them as she could while they were young. She was amazed at how much they changed from day-to-day and how Adaline would be going to school in September.

"Okay," Matt finished eating and stood, "I should get going," He kissed the top of Adaline's head and Sebastian's before walking towards his wife and placing his hands on her abdomen and rubbing it smiling broadly as he felt his son kick at his hands. "I love you," He kissed her neck causing Adeline to cover her eyes in disgust.

"Ewe kissing! Why does Eva like it?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh sweetie," Gabby couldn't help but laugh, "When you're Eva's age you'll like kissing too."

'She likes a boy," Adaline continued, "I heard her talking. I heard her," She seemed to be proud of this. She loved following her twelve-year-old cousin around everywhere and copying everything and anything she did. Most of the time Eva was okay with it but sometimes she couldn't take it anymore and would shut herself in a room with Adaline having to resort to sneaking into them.

"Adaline," Gabby looked at her, "You need to let Eva have some privacy. She's growing up and she can't always play with you anymore. You can play with Diego though."

"No!" Adaline shook her head, "He plays boxing!"

"Well his is his father's son," Gabby sighed. If people though two was a difficult age then they had no idea what a four year old girly-girl was like. Adaline so desperately wanted to be older like her cousin but she still hated the idea of boys so much that she refused to even talk to her seven year old cousin Diego who was more then willing to play with her instead of Sebastian.

"Now I really have to go," Matt turned Gabby around in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Uhm," She moaned at his touch, "Stay safe alright."

"Always," He kissed her again kissing the kids once more before grabbing his duffel bag and leaving.

* * *

Adaline was coloring in her Disney Princess colouring book singing her favourite songs aloud. She was to busy to see the 'Breaking News' coverage flashing on the TV screen and interrupting her favourite show. However as he finishing singing she did look up, "Hey!" She frowned, "Mommy!" She yelled, "Doc McStuffin's is gone!"

"In a minute sweetheart!" Gabby called from upstairs. She was attempting to get Sebastian down her a nap, a task which was never easy as the toddler hated the idea and would often climb out of his crib and run and hide.

"Ugh!" Adaline groaned out of frustration and she continued to frown as she was forced to watch the news broadcast. There were words flashing across the screen as the newscaster talked. She didn't really give in any attention until she saw her father in the background and when the camera zoomed he looked like he'd been crying. Then she saw her aunt and the other paramedic carry out a covered body and everyone was sad.

"MOMMY!" she yelled, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She ran as fast as she could up the stairs, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's really, really sad!"

"Daddy?" She attempted to hold a squirming Sebastian against her stomach, "Sweetie… She wasn't going to let he mind go there. No. Matt had be okay.  
"Was Daddy on TV?"

"He was crying!" She tugged on her hand and she was now worried. She let Sebastian down and held his hand as she walked into the family room. Immediately tears entered her eyes as she heard and read the words on the TV 'one firefighter confirmed dead' "Adaline go upstairs and play."

"Mommy!" Adaline refused to move, "Daddy!" She kept pointing but the news had now gone back to the news desk.

"Here sweetie," Gabby found a Doc Mcstuffin's DVD and put it in and played it as she laid Sebastian down on he couch and covered him up with a blanket. She needed to call Matt. She needed to find out who died,

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby deal with Andy's death and Matt's now strained friendship with Kelly.


	2. Apologizes & Guilt

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me, I'm so glad so many people like it. I really hope that you like this chapter and please remember to leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** 1.01 "Pilot"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Matt got out of his truck and looked up at his house. He'd had a horrible day so far and he knew it was about to get a lot worse. He'd watched his best friend die, one of his men who he was supposed to protect. Now, he and his other best friend were at odds.

After the relief shift had come in he'd had to go with his chief to inform his friend's wife and young sons what had happened. He'd never been in a situation like that before and took everything in him not to start crying himself.

He told hi friend that he'd come back later, as he didn't want her to be alone. That was twenty minutes ago and now he found himself standing outside his front door not wanting to go in.

He hadn't talked to Gabby since in incident but he figured she knew, it had been all over the news.

"Matt," Gabby stepped out of the door and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

He didn't respond just hugged her and allowed himself to finally cry. He stepped into the house as she closed the door looking up at him, "The kids are with my Mom. I figured we should be with Heather and the boys now. I made some dishes. I know its not much but…" She stopped, "I just kept thinking about if it was you and…"

'Ssh baby," He kissed her forehead, "I'm here. I'm safe."

"I know that… but it just… it made it real. You dying." She began shaking as she cried, "And I'm so selfish really because I have you but Heather doesn't have her husband and Griffin and Ben don't have their father."

"You're not selfish," Matt held her closely, "You're not selfish at all."

Gabby stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips before taking his hand and leading him back into the house, "My parents offered to take the kids for the night. They don't know what's going on. Well Adeline did see the broadcast but-"

"What?" He pulled back, "Adeline saw the newscast?"

"Let me explain," She looked at him, "I was putting Sebastian to bed and Adeline was watching TV but it was breaking news. She ran up to get me and… well basically all we saw were the firefighters. I read the news on the screen but put on a DVD before they announced it. She believed me when I said everything was all right. But we have to tell them."

"I know. I don't know how they're going to understand but you're right be have to tell them." He gathered up the food she had made, "How did your mother explain things to you and Antonio?"

Gabby's father was a police officer, now Superintendent of the entire Chicago Police Force, he had been previously in the SWAT unit and Vice. "She just told us it was a dangerous job and that he loved us very much. It was different though I don't really remember visiting him in the hospital, only once really. I mean it was minor. He had a partner and best friend that died but that was even before Antonio was born."

"Sebastian won't really understand but Adeline…. She's a smart little girl. She'll know it could happen to me and I don't want to see that hurt in her eyes wen I have to go back to work. We have a mandatory one-month off so that'll be all right. Time it get some things sorted out."

"How's Kelly doing? Is he going to b at Heather's too?"

"I don't know," Matt loaded the bags into the back seat, "He exploded at me after the call. Said it was my fault. I yelled too and said some things."

"Oh Matt," Gabby shook her head, "You both need each other now more then ever."

"I know that! But Severide he's so stubborn and he's know Andy… knew Andy since they were kids. Shay's with him for now; I'll talk to him later."

'I'll talk to Leslie," Gabby told him. Leslie Shay was an EMT at firehouse fifty-one and Kelly Severide roommate and bets friend. Since she and Leslie met four years ago she and Gabby had also become best friends.

"You do that," Matt squeezed her hand as he drove out of the driveway and down the street. It took them only fifteen minutes to get to Heather's house and when they did they weren't; surprised to see a few cars already there and people coming in and out on a continuous basic. Fire fighter's took care of there own, so no one was going to leave Heather or the boys wanting for anything.

"Poor Ben and Griffin must be so overwhelmed," Gabby sympathized as she took one of the bags and Matt the others and the headed up towards the house, "How did they take the news?"

"Griffin ran up to his room and slammed the door and started throwing things and Ben cried," Matt explained, before he could knock on the door Heather answered, "Matt!" She collapsed into his arms and began to cry.

"Heather," Matt soothed her the best he could, "Again I'm so sorry; really I-"

"I don't blame you," She hiccupped through her tears, "Come in," She gave a very small smile to Gabby.

"We brought you something's I know it's not a lot. I'm so sorry Heather," Gabby looked at her friend, "Can I get you anything? How are the boys are they okay?"

"They're upstairs. They're not ready to come down yet. I'm just glad you're here," She told her friend, "Its been pretty busy everyone's been trying to help I know but…"

Matt read her mind, "I'll see what I can do," He excused himself. Fifteen minutes later it was only Heather, Gabby, Matt and the boys in the house.

"Oh," Heather looked at two of her best friends a fresh batch of tears flowing out of her eyes, "Can I see him?" She looked at Matt, "They said he was really burnt up but.. I just.. I need to see him."

"Heather I wouldn't' really suggest that," Mat warned, "He suffered third degree buns. He's not recognizable at all. I think you're better off jut remember what he was."

"He was the best father ever," Ten-year-old Griffin appeared in the room looking angrily at his godparents, with a quivering hand he pointed at Matt, "And now he's dead and your alive!" He screamed at Matt, "I hate you!"

"Griffin!" Heather called after him as he went running back up the stairs but Matt stopped her.

"It's alright. It'll take all of you time. I'm still trying to understand what happened. I keep going over it in my mind. I can't stop thinking maybe if I had done things differently Andy would still be alive."

"No, no," Heather shook her head, "I'm sure you did all you could," She began shaking again but as she saw Ben come into the room she tried to contain herself.

The seven year old was sobbing as he held a family picture, "Uncle Matt," He said through tears, "Daddy… Daddy… di-didn't finish the tree house yet."

"I'll finish it!" He promised the boy, "We can work on it together. Now come here buddy," He opened his arms for the boy and he went running to him, Matt lifted him onto his lap. "Your Daddy loved you so much. He talked about you all the time. I know he's in heaven watching over you."

"That's what Mommy said."

"Your Mommy's right."

Ben nodded and gave Matt a huge hug before going to sit with his mother and snuggling into her as he began to cry more.

* * *

Gabby used her key to open the door to her parent's house. "Ma, Pop," She called put. "It's just Matt and me!"

Before they heard and response they heard the sound of little feet running towards them, "Mommy! Daddy!" Adeline shouted.

"Hi sweetheart!" Matt picked up hid daughter and hugged her tightly, he places lots of kisses on her cheek, "I love you so much."

"I love you to Daddy!" Adeline hugged him in return, "I saw you on TV."

"Yes," Matt placed her on the ground and picked up Sebastian who'd just gotten there, not being as fast as his older sister, "Mommy told me you saw me."

"Dada ook!" Sebastian pointed to another room, "Abolo tuck!"

"I helped him make a fire station out LEGO," Jose explained to his son in-law as he and his wife Esmeralda walked up to them, "Adeline sweetie take Sebastian and go into the room an start cleaning up. Abuela and Abuelo want to talk to Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay Abuelo," Adeline responded without any argument, Matt gave Sebastian another kiss and set him on the ground the toddler taking his older sister's hand.

"I'm so sorry about your friend son," Jose told Matt, a look of sympathy in his eyes, "If there's anything I can do, just ask me. I've already arranged for patrol units to block off the streets for the funeral and Antonio mentioned he's attending. If there's anything else I an do though you just say the word."

"No, no it's alright sir. We just need to come up with a way to tell them," He sighed

"You tell them hear before you go home," Esmeralda said in a voice that left no room for arguments.

"Thanks Mom," Gabby took Matt's hand and together they walked into the family room where Adeline was cleaning up some of the toys. Sebastian however was still playing.

"He's not helping!" Adeline frowned pointing to her younger brother.

"That's alright sweetie," She said, "Come here both of you Mommy and Daddy need to tell you something.

Adeline walked toward her parents while Sebastian stayed where he was still playing with his toys.

"Come here buddy," Matt went to him and picked him up sitting on the couch with his son on his knee, "Now…" He took a deep breath, "Yesterday Daddy and all of your Uncles on Daddy's truck tried to put out this big fire," He began explaining, "But it was really big and sometimes big fires can hurt people. Unfortunately yesterday the fire hurt Uncle Andy."

"Is he okay?" Adeline interrupted.

"No, no sweetie I'm really sorry but he died."

"WHAT?" Adeline screamed and beg not cry, "Why? Why?"

Gabby held her and soothed her, she hated to see her this upset, "We don't know sweetie it was an accident."

"Daddy are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine," He told her.

"I want you to stay!" She crawled over to him pushing her younger brother away.

Matt ha been afraid this would happen and as Gabby picked up Sebastian, the toddler more upset that he'd been pushed over Matt consoled his sobbing daughter in the best way that he could.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know wha you thought.

 **Up Next:** Adeline continues to be affected by the death of her god-father and Kelly and Matt see each other for the first time since the incident at thier friend's funeral.


	3. Life & Death

**A\N:** A huge thank you to all of you! I am so glad so many of you love this story. I've come down with a case of a bad flu and I'm just getting over it. Today I got braces on but I'm feeling better so I wanted to finish up this chapter and post it for all of you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Season 1.01 "Pilot"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It seemed almost cruel that the day of Andy's funeral was such a nice day; it was a perfect summer day and that made Matt angry. Here was everyone else out enjoying it and he was going to his best friend's funeral. They didn't know Andy the only thing they knew was whatever they read in the papers and saw on the news. It made him angry to think that he was being branded as a hero, the media almost idolizing him as a perfect fire fighter who'd died Matt knew he was a hero but he was far from perfect.

The reporters had come to Heather's door wanting her story and she called him in tears. He started yelling at the reporters as soon as he arrived. Then he asked if Heather could have a protection detail. The police automatically agreed no questions asked.

At the service Matt was one of the coffin bearers and he hated seeing the look of anger and almost hatred as she was handed the flag. She wasn't bad at him but at Kelly he sensed or at leas that's what Gabby had told him. He hadn't talked to him since the shift he'd died and before the service they'd only nodded at each other.

Now at the reception he just kept his distance; he was just as angry with hum as he suspected he was at him. That's why he just stayed away the last thing that he wanted was to have a fight with Kelly at Andy's funeral reception. If needed they' yell at the first shift back, something he had a feeling would happen.

"Daddy," Adeline snapped him out of his toughs as she tugged on his pant leg, "Mommy saided to come here," She hugged him tightly

"Mommy's smart," Matt lifted her up and hugged her closely. Sebastian was with Gabby's mother but Adeline had wanted to come and so far she'd been all right, "Did Uncle Andy know everybody?" She asked. The reception hall was filled with probably close to one hundred people.

"No not all of them but he made a difference for all of them," He tried to explain, "He saved a lot of people."

"How come you won't die?" She wondered, "You save people."

"Oh Adeline," He didn't want to have this discussion with her now. "It's hard to explain. Can you just trust me?"

"No." She shook her head and started to cry. "Daddy no!" She started kicking him, "Let me go!"

'Adeline," She set her on the ground and looked at her sternly, "We talked about this."

"No! No! No!" She ran away from him.

"Adeline!" Gabby caught her, "I think it's time for you t go home. We'll talk about all of this later. I'll call Abuela all right.

'Mommy!" She shook her head.

"Don't argue. It's been a long morning and you need to rest."

"Daddy's going to die," Adeline pouted.

"We'll talk about it later," She wanted to talk to her now but it wasn't the moment to. She had Matt had tried to talk to her before but she hadn't grasped the concept. She could only hope talking to her again would help her understand.

"But Mommy-" Adeline looked up at her, "I want to stay."

"I'm sorry Adeline but the answer is no now lets go and wait for Abuela."

Adeline stormed off into the hot sun and hardly spoke to her mother.

 **One Month Later:**

"Daddy," Adeline watched her father pack his duffel bag for shift, "Please stay." She walked further into the bedroom and towards the bed, "Please?"

"Oh sweetie," Matt stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his daughter. "I have to go back to work now. But we talked about this remember," He bent down to her level, "I can't promise I won't die but I can promise to always want to come home to you and Sebastian and your new baby brother."

Adeline had seemed to go back to her normal self a few weeks ago but now she was just as nervous and more attached to him then she was right after Andy had died. She'd barely let him out of her sight.

"No Daddy," She shook her head. "Please stay and play."

"I'd love to you that know that sweetie but I have to go back to work," He kissed her cheek and went back to packing, "Now don't you want to go downstairs and help Mommy with breakfast?"

Adeline began crying and ran out of the stairs and she slammed the door to her bedroom. Not even two minutes later Matt could hear Gabby walk up the stairs and enter her daughter's bedroom. He finished packing his bag and exited the room taking Sebastian from his wife's arm as he walked into Adeline's room.

"Daddy!" Adeline rushed to him, "Are you staying?"

"No I'm sorry Adeline. I have to go and help people," He really didn't know what to say to reassure her that everything was going to be alright; he hated leaving her like this but he knew he had to.

"Daddy's going to be home tomorrow morning sweetie," Gabby reminded her, "And we can go to the park today and maybe even walk to your new big school."

"NO!" She screamed tears streaming down her face "I….want….Daddy!" She attached herself to his legs.

"Adeline," Gabby tried picking her up but with her large belly it was difficult, she managed to but Adeline kept screaming. She knew then that she needed to see about getting her daughter some help. She gave a look to her husband and hoped he understood.

The next morning Matt was already almost an hour late getting home. Gabby wasn't worried as she knew that calls sometimes lasted longer and he couldn't just leave when the shift was over.

Adeline though had eaten breakfast fast and had been waiting by the window ever since. She couldn't yet tell time but she knew her Daddy always came home from nigh shifts after breakfast but before her favourite TV shows were on.

Gabby had tried to get her to play but she wouldn't she just kept crying and muttering to herself about her Daddy getting hurt.

When Matt did pull up in his truck Adeline rushed outside and ran into him, "I'm mad at you!" She screamed hitting his legs, "You were late! You were late!"

"Wow, wow," Matt lifted her up, "You don't hit me," He wasn't sure if she was angry or upset or a bit of both but he'd never seen her so inconsolable.

"I'm so mad!" She began hitting is chest, "Daddy!" She collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"Ssh," Sweetheart he soothed, "I'm alright," He carried her inside, "Can I talk to Mommy?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Tell Daddy who we saw yesterday," Gabby promoted her.

At first Adeline seemed a bit sceptical but then she spoke up, "Helen. She gave me a box!" Adeline spread her hands apart really wide, "Its really big Daddy!"

"Ooh," Matt smiled. He knew she'd come to see a child psychologist yesterday as Gabby had called to tell him that due to a cancelation she had used her contact tog et her in to see this woman who was a child psychologist. "What's in the box?"

"Dolls and colouring pages Daddy! And Play-dough."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Can I see it?"

"No."

"Adeline I think we can show Daddy," Gabby told her, "It's only supposed to be for when she's worried about you," She explained to her husband, "But she was a little to worried to use it today. Dr. Helen says it'll take a few weeks for her to begin using it."

"Ah," Matt nodded, "Go and show me the box," He set his daughter on the floor and she retrieved the box, Sebastian interested in it as well.

"Dada!" He reached his arms up in the air.

"Come here buddy," Matt lifted his son up.

"No! Daddy!" Adeline began to cry, "Play with me."

"Adeline," Gabby looked at her, "Daddy can't always lay with you. How about we go and get him some breakfast and you can tell him all about your appointment with Dr. Helen. Then later he can play with Sebastian.

"Fine," She grumbled and went with her mother.

"Go and play Buddy," Matt set Sebastian on the ground the toddler going to play with his toys.

Matt walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around Gabby's large belly, he rested his hands on her baby bump and kissed her neck, "Good morning," He hadn't had time to kiss her yet.

"Hi," Gabby sighed contently. It ha been a rough morning and she was glad to have a few moments rest. "I can't wait until he's out of me," She looked down at her belly, "And I still have a month to go."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "You still in pain?" The last time he talked to her over the phone she'd been some discomfort.

"Yeah a little, it's been pretty crazy morning," She responded. That was when she felt in. A contraction. She was in labour. Three weeks early but still labour. "Matt!" She turned her head and looked at him, "Call my parents," She tried to remain as calm as she could. She didn't want to scare Adeline.

"Why are-" It didn't take Matt long to read his wife's expression, he nodded gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to call his in-laws. They were there in record time and then Matt took Gabby to the hospital.

Six hours of labour later Gabby was cradling her son. He was small but the doctors and nurses were sure he was otherwise healthy. He looked like Matt expect for his nose and mouth, which were all Gabby.

"I know that we had agreed on either Joseph or Jonathan but I was thinking naming him after Andy," Matt whispered as he stared at his new son, "It doesn't have to be his first name but…."

"No I think that's a good idea," Gabby told him, "Andrew Jonathan Casey."

"I like it," Matt leaned over and gently gave his newborn son a kiss, "Can I hold him?" He asked. He'd been born an hour ago and so far Gabby had been holding him, which Matt didn't; mind but he wanted to hold his son before all of the visitors came.

"Of course," Gabby handed their son over, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. When did my parents say they were bringing the kids over?"

"After they finished dinner; around an hour or so probably. I'm sure you'll hear them," He joked.

"I'm sure," She nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** We skip ahead to late September and Matt has his firs run-in with a certain police officer. How will it go? Will Gabby and the kids be safe?


	4. Tantrums & Threats

**A\N:** I'm so glad that so many people like this story! I really hope that you continue to read and review :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Late September:**

As Gabby opened her van door she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She'd had that same feeling for the past few days, ever since Matt had come home and told her about his run in with a police detective whose son caused a boy to be paralyzed; the detective wanted Matt to change his report which Matt wouldn't do.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Adeline looked up at her mother as she opened up the back of the van and Adeline got out; Gabby getting Sebastian out of his car seat and then leaning over and picked up Andrew's carrier.

"No, sweetie," Gabby shook her head as she led the way towards the elementary school, "I'm just tired Andrew's been keeping me up all night the past few nights," She wasn't lying, her two month old had been only sleeping an hour at a time, at most.

"Okay," Adeline didn't give it another thought and she skipped away up to her school, her blonde pigtails bouncing behind her as she ran. She made it to the front door ahead of her mother but waited.

"Alright sweetie," Gabby thanked another woman who held the door open for her. She led her children inside and Adeline walked to her cubby and hung up her backpack.

"Don't; forget your agenda and homework," Gabby reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Adeline reached into her pink princes backpack and withdrew a plastic bag that ha her agenda and last nights homework assignment, "Now I'm all ready," She grinned happily and walked into her classroom, Gabby following.

"Adeline," Mrs. Cheney, her teacher grinned as she saw the happy young girl, "How was your night?"

"It was good Miss how was yours?" She asked politely.

"Well it was very good; but I've told you before you don't have to call me Miss,"

"That's what Eva does!" Adeline told her, "I want to be just like Eva!"

"Your cousin's at a different school and she's in grade seven," Gabby reminded her, "You listen to your teacher. From now on you call her Mrs. Cheney alright?"

"Okay Mommy," Adeline nodded, she walked over to her mother and knelt down next to Sebastian and gave him a hug, "Bye Bash, I love you," She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Addie," The two year old smiled up at his older sister and blew a kiss.

Adeline then peered inside Andrew's carrier, the new baby was awake, "Bye Andrew," Adeline blew him a kiss.

Mrs. Cheney watched the exchange and smiled. She'd had many students over her long career as a teacher but she couldn't think of one who was as well mannered and behaved as Adeline Casey was. She was better behaved then some third graders she'd had in the past and most certainly more well mannered.

"You're such a good big sister Adeline," She praised the girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Cheney. May I go and play now?"

"Of course."

Adeline hugged her mother, "Bye Mommy!" She looked up at her, "I love you!"

"I love you to sweetie, have a good day today. I'll see you later."

"Okay!" Adeline called over her shoulder and she went to go and play with her friends.

"She just loves JK," Gabby told Mrs. Cheney, "She's started to play teacher with her brother Sebastian," She took the toddlers hand as she saw him eying some of the toys in the room, "I think he's getting board. You can play with your toys at home alright."

"Mommy," The two year old pouted, his bottom lip almost covering his chin, "Oh no" Gabby looked at him, "You have a temper tantrum here and I'll take you to Abuela's house and take Andrew shopping with me."

"No Mommy!"

"Then you behave."

That was in Sebastian threw himself on the ground and started to scream. He kicked off his shoes and threw them and then kept crying and carrying on. All of the students in the class had stopped playing to watch the scene and Adeline looked just a little bit angry.

Gabby didn't like to give in to tantrums but she didn't have much of a choice here. She didn't have the stroller, so she needed to carry Andrew in his carrier; she couldn't take a screaming Sebastian out to the car.

"I'm so sorry about this," She apologized to Mrs. Cheney, her cheeks flushed red,

"Oh its okay alright Mrs. Casey," The older woman assured her, "I have grandkids around the same age; I know it can he hard."

"Sebastian get up now," Gabby told her son, "We'll go shopping alright."

Sebastian stopped crying and stood up, "Oday,"

"No, no you having tantrums isn't okay," She explained taking a tight hold on his hand, "You can't always have what you want. Now lets hope you can behave in the grocery store.

Gabriela loaded her two sons back into her van and started her drive off to the grocery store. Putting the carrier in the front of the cart and getting Sebastian to sit in the other seat she pushed the cart into the superstore. As it typically was on a weekday it was busy and Gabby had to get what she needed and make sure that Sebastian didn't grab anything he wasn't supposed to.

She knew that candy and chips were okay sometimes but she didn't want her children to be having it on a daily basics. As much as possible she liked to feed healthy foods and made sure there meals were relatively well balanced.

After the grocery store Gabby made a quick stop at the bank before heading home. After getting the boys inside and then unloading and putting the groceries away she started to make lunch. She was over tired and she felt like a walking zombie but she knew she had to keep going.

"Ucky Mommy!" Sebastian made a face at his sandwich and milk, "No!" He pushed the plate away and looked up at his mother.

"Oh no!" She shook her head, "I'm not doing this! You love ham and cheese sandwiches. You eat that or you can go straight to bed.

"No!" He threw his milk across the table.

"Okay, fine!" Gabby picked him up and carried him kicking and screaming up the stairs. She changed his diaper and put him in his crib. "I told you Sebastian."

"Hunree!"

"Well if you're still hungry after you have a nap then you can eat your sandwich," She told him, "Now its time to go to bed," She laid him down and rubbed his back until Andrew started to cry, "Good night Sebastian," She said sternly and walked down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Mommy's here, Mommy's here," She lifted Andrew out of his cot. Andrew had blue eyes and light coloured skin, he looked very much like Matt, even more so then his older brother who had darker skin, light brown curls and Gabby's nose. Andrew had a few strains of blonde hair on top of his head and his facial features resembled Matt's. "Are you hungry?" She sat down on the bed and lifted her shirt and unhooked her nursing bra and began feeding him.

"Mommy!" Sebastian yelled from his bedroom, "Out! Out!"

"Oh," Gabby felt herself tear up she ad far to tired and to stressed out to deal with all of this on her own. She hated asking for help and felt as though she'd been using her mother to much; so she called Cindy Hermann; Cindy came right over and helped her settle Sebastian down and also helped her do some chores around the house as Gabby got some much needed sleep.

Just before three Cindy had to leave to get her own children from the bus so Gabby was left with the boys again. Sebastian had calmed down though and had eaten so Gabby hoped he'd be okay. She plated with Sebastian for a little less then an hour before packing both boys up again and going to pick up Adeline from school, on her way she once again felt like someone was following her.

Along with the other parents who picked up their children Gabby waited outside the main doors of the school. Adeline came out running to greet her, "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," Gabby hugged her, "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, "I washed baby dolls Mommy!"

"You did," She grinned, "Well then maybe you can help me give Sebastian and Andrew baths now. What do you say to that?"

"Yes! Yes!" She nodded and began jumping up and down, "I can dress babies too!" She told her proudly, "And I know what an A looks like! Mommy it's the first letter of the alphabet."

"That's right," Gabby told her, "And that's great you can show me later. Can you hold your brother's hand?" She asked her, she was holding the carrier with one hand and Sebastian's hand with the other.

"Okay Mommy," Adeline nodded and waved goodbye to her friends and to Mrs. Cheney. "Mommy who's that?" Adeline pointed to the strange man who was leaning on their van.

"I don't know," Gabby shook with anger as she saw the unmistakable police shield hooked onto the man's belt, a gun also visible. Gabby had a hunch who the man was, "Can we help you?" She tried to hold in her temper, for her children's sake.

The man ignored her and instead turned his attention o the children, "My names Hank I know your father and your uncle. I'm a police Detective. Are you Adeline and Sebastian?"

"I'm Adeline!" Adeline told him, "Hi Hank," She stuck out her hand.

"Well aren't you sweet," Hank let out a deep chuckle, "And this must be your mother," He finally turned his attention to Gabby, "Gabriela right?"

"That's right," She nodded curtly, "But we really should be going so if you'll excuse me," She unlocked the van, "Get in Adeline," She instructed.

"But Mommy-"

"Adeline don't argue."

"Alright, bye Detective Hank!" She waved and then climbed into the car and towards the back seat where she climbed into her booster seat and buckled herself in.

"I'm only going o ask you to leave once more," Gabby hissed as she put Sebastian into his car seat.

"I'll go," Hank lowered his voice as well, "Just make sure you tell your husband about out little visit. Let him know that if he doesn't write a retraction of his statement things could get a lot worse, You wouldn't want anything to happen to your children now would you?"

"What did you-" She gasped, anger building up inside of her.

"Just think about that," He warned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Oh!" Gabby quickly finished getting Sebastian buckled in and then Andrew; as much as she didn't want Matt to worry even more about the situation she knew he needed to here about thus. The threats made to the children's safety may or may not have been real but she wasn't about to take any chances with her children's lives. She arrived to firehouse fifty-one in record time and thus time put Sebastian in the stroller, Andrew's carrier as well. Putting the baby bag in the stroller too she walked with Adeline towards the firehouse.

"Look who it is," Kelly Severide beamed as he stood from his chair t the squad table, "My little god-daughter in her school uniform. You look so grown-up."

"Uncle Kelly!" Adeline ran happily to him.

"Kewwy!" Sebastian cried struggling to get out of the stroller.

Gabby knew what would happen if she took Sebastian out; the little boy would be into everything, and as much as she knew Chief Boden was alright with the kids visiting a firehouse still wasn't a safe place for a toddler to be playing with everything.

"I'll watch him Gabby," Kelly told her, "Matt's in the kitchen, so is Leslie she'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks," She lifted Sebastian out of the stroller smiling as the toddler began running around the apparatus floor laughing. Locking the stroller she picked up Andrew's carrier and carried it with her as she entered the firehouse.

"Oh look who it is!" Leslie Shay, Gabby's best friend and an EMT at the firehouse stood from her seat, "It's little Andrew!" She cooed and rushed over to the infant, "Did you bring Mommy to the firehouse? Where are your brother and sister?"

"Say they're out on the floor giving Uncle Kelly good reasons not to have kids," She laughed.

"Oh those kids," She pulled her friend into a hug and then took the carrier away from her, "I'll watch him while you go talk to your husband."

"Thanks," Gabby nodded gratefully as she turned her attention to her husband, he was sitting in a chair just staring at her wit h a smile on his face, "Matt can we talk in your officer?"

"Of course," He immediately sensed the tone in her voice and followed her out of the room and into his officer, "What's up?" He asked shutting the door.

Gabby took a deep breath, "First of all I should have known sooner… but I just wasn't thinking…. I mean he's been following m for a few days and today he came up to me as I was picking up Adeline from school! He talked to them Matt! Then he threatened them, said… said I you didn't retract your statement…. Something could happen to them," She fell into his arms crying.

Matt didn't have to ask who it was, he knew and his hands curled into fists and grew red, "I won't let him hurt you or the kids," He promised as he rubbed her back and placed a kiss on the side of her head, "I promise. I think its time we call your brother and father, see if they can get him."

She closed her eyes in an effort to stop crying, "Alright," She nodded. She watched as Matt got out his cell phone to make the calls.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh, will Antonio and Superintendent Dawson be able to help out Gabby and Matt? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Gone Part One

**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story; and to those who have favourited and alerted it as well. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Antonio and Jose' listened as Gabby told them what had happened with Voight; when she was finished she looked up at her father and brother hoping they'd be able to help her out.

"Vice has been after him for years," Antonio, told her, "And so has IA but no one has ever been able to pin anything on him. He has half the gangs in the city working for him. "If we're going to go after him for this we're going to need proof that he's been threating you guys. I know you're telling the truth but the DA's office is going to need more.

"Antonio's right," Jose' spoke up, "I'd suspend his badge but with no evidence it'd look like revenge for going after my family and it might make things worse."

"So you're going to do nothing!" Matt snapped. He'd had enough of this. "Do you care more about your careers? Your sister and daughter and our kids lives are in danger and you won't do anything to help?

"Matt!" Gabby exclaimed horrified he'd say anything like that, "You know that's not true!"

"Right now I don't," He ran a hand down his face, he was frustrated, frustrated that Voight was coming after him but even more frustrated that he was going after his wife and children. "Can they have security on them?"

"That we can do," Antonio told him, "The stalking and confrontation is enough to give Gabby security around the clock, maybe even at Adeline's school too. And I'm going to bring this situation to my Sargent see what he can do in terms of getting a task force set up with Guns and Gangs again. Hopefully this time we can get someone to testify against him."

This seemed to make Matt feel a bit better, "I know you'll do everything you can it just-"

"No need to explain son," Jose' interrupted, "I understand. You love my daughter and ant to protect her so do I."

Gabby raised an eyebrow frustrated she was being spoken for, "Really? I don; get a say in this? I appreciate the security detail but for now lets not go there. I'm sure there are more important things the police need to do. If he comes up to me again or says anything to the kids then go ahead. Lets try and get some evidence alright?"

"Gabby-"

"Really Antonio?" She crossed her arms and glared at her older brother, "I'm not so helpless. I know self-defence and I was a Silver Glove in Boxing. I don't; want to scare the kids all right. Adeline's already scared enough with Matt's job I don't need her seeing police following us everywhere."

"Gabby I really think it's a good idea," Matt pulled her into him and rubbed her shoulders, "We can tell Adeline that its just the police practising for work, she'll believe that."

"No Matt!" She was serious; "I want some normalcy in my life. Lets just leave it there alright."

"Lieutenant," Otis, knocked on the conference room door and then entered an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry to interrupt but Detective Voight is on the apparatus floor. Won't leave until he see's you."

Matt's eyes flared with anger and he raced towards the door turning to his brother and father in-law. "Keep her here," He looked at Gabby.

"No!" Gabby shrugged off her brother's hold and went after her husband. She was just as mad as was; furious that a cop, someone who swore to protect the city could be so dirty. She stood back though, by the doors and watched as Matt marched straight up to him.

"You go after my wife and kids and think that's alright! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM! YOU HERE ME!" He pointed a finger at him; he was close enough to him that he was almost touching him.

"Wow, wow," Voight stepped back, early calm, "I don't' think I like your tone. I tried to settle this dispute diplomatically but you wouldn't. I want what you want; I want to protect my son. You have two sons don't you?"

"IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEM-" He lunged forward but Kelly Severide and Christopher Hermann were quick to hold him back, "VOIGHT IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY KIDS I-"

"My, my so angry," He laughed,

"Hey!" Kelly yelled, "Just go!"

"Fine, fine," He held up his arms and turned around to leave. Severide and Hermann waiting until he was in his car and gone before letting Matt go.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He roughly tore out of their hold, "Where are the kids?" He looked around frantically.

"Shay took them into the common area," Kelly explained and he rushed to the room and took Adeline and Sebastian into his arms and held them tightly.

"Daddy!" Adeline struggled to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." Matt set them both on the ground, "You two ready to go back home with Mommy?"

"We stay?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"No sorry bud," Matt ruffled his hair, "It's getting late and you two need to have dinner and a bath and go to bed. Besides its no fun here."

"Yes!" He argued back.

"Well you're still not staying," He told him sternly, "Now come with me and lets go and see Mommy," He picked up Andrew's car seat and led the older two out of the room and towards the conference room.

"Tio Antonio! Abuelo!" Adeline ran excitedly up to them as they were exiting the conference room.

"Hi sweetie," Jose lifted her into his arms, "You look so cute in your dress for school. Were you a good girl today?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "I love school."

"Well that's good," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What did you do at school?"

"We played outside and painted and I played with the firehouse and the boys and they don't have cooties," She said all in one breath."

"Wow," He laughed, "That was quite a long day. I bet you're pretty tired."

"No, I'm hungry."

"We're going to go home and have dinner," Gabby told her, she had loaded Andrew in the stroller was ready to go," Adeline, Sebastian say goodbye."

"I go Onio?" Sebastian asked, "Bang!" He made shooting noises smiling proudly at himself.

"No, no I don't think you should be seeing real guns yet," Antonio explained, "Diego isn't even allowed to see them. Tell you what thou buddy how about you come to the gym with Diego and I on Saturday," He looked at Gabby for conformation."

"We'll now that he's all excited," She rolled her eyes, "Fine but you be good for the rest of the week," She told her son, "That's pretty nice of Tio Antonio."

"Dego Yay!" Sebastian clapped happily, "Yay Dego pay!" He adored his eight-year-old cousin as much as Adeline loved Eva, if not more. Diego was eight and was more willing to play with his younger cousins then twelve year old Eva who waned to o more grown-up things.

"Yeah Diego will play with you," Antonio promised, "Now be good boy for Mommy and Daddy," He gave him one last kiss before handing him over to Gabby and turning to Adeline, "Come give me a kiss and a hug," He held his arms out.

"Tio Antonio," Adeline gladly went o her uncle as her grandfather gave Sebastian a kiss goodbye, "Goodbye," She kissed his cheek, "Tell Tia Laura and Eva and Diego I say hi!"

"I will, He kissed her in return setting her on the ground, she took hold of the stroller and walked with he mother down the hallway.

Gabby walked out of the grocery store a very tired and cranky Sebastian in the cart seat. It was almost twelve thirty and it had taken her about two hours to get everything she needed.

She had been hesitant the past few days to go out much, given the situation but after Voigth had seemed to stay away and Antonio made progress on the case she decided to go out o get groceries since they desperately needed some.

"Mommy tired!" Sebastian cried as he rubbed his eyes, his feet kicking in front of him. "Bed!"

"I know buddy," Gabby sympathized, "We're going home now," She was glad they'd gotten lunch at the store and even though Sebastian didn't; eat much she was saving his sandwich for later. "You can sleep in the car," She reached out and caressed a face noticing then a dropped wallet on the pavement.

Holding the cart with one hand she picked the wallet up and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone around that could have dropped it. She opened up the wallet and looked for ID, the wallet belonged to one Allison Sweeny "She won't get very far without this," She said more to herself, She turned the cart around and headed back to the tore to hand the wallet in.

"Mommy!" Sebastian cried, "CAR!" His voice was demanding and usually Gabby would get mad but she knew he was over-tired and scolding him would only make the situation worse.

Walking into the grocery store Gabby walked past the checkout counters and towards the customer service counter where a woman was talking to one representative

"How can I help you?" An older man asked her from the other station at the desk and Gabby walked forward.

"I found this in the parking lot," She handed over the wallet.

"My wallet!" The woman standing next to her exclaimed happily, "Oh thank you!" She said to Gabby. "I was so worried I'd have to cancel my credit cards and I didn't know what to do!"

"MOMMY!" Sebastian screamed kicking off his shoes and banging his hands on the handle bar, "MOMMY!"

"Okay, okay," Gabby looked at him, "We're going now I know you're tired," She picked up his shoes and sent an apologetic look to the staff and other shoppers around her before heading back to the car. As she always did she loaded Andrew in first much to Sebastian's displeasure.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY MOM-" He yelled and then stopped. Figuring he'd just fallen asleep Gabby finished buckling Andrew in when she turned around get Sebastian though he was gone.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh? Where did Sebastian go?


	6. Gone Part Two

**A\N:** A huge thank you to all of you who have been reading and review this story. It means so much to me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Everything that happened next was a blue for Gabby, the police were called and Antonio arrived pulling he up form the pavement and holding her as she cried. He whispered soothing things in her ear.

"GABBY!" Matt's voice shouting her name cause her to lift her head from Antonio's shoulder, "Gabby baby!" He rushed towards her, Gabby went to him and he hugged her and kissed her, "Where's Andrew?" He looked at Antonio. "And please tell me you have leads?" He was sick with worry about his son but trying his best to stay calm for his wife. He knew Gabby would be worried and blaming herself and he needed to stay strong for her.

"Laura came and picked him up and my parents are going to get Adeline out of school early as well as my kids. Everyone is a my mom and dad's with lots of police protection." Antonio told him, "In terms of leads we're working as fast as we can," He promised, "We just need to wait."

"WAIT!" Gabby yelled, "MY TWO YEAR OLD SON IS OUT THERE WITH SOME MANIAIC AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT!" She lunged at him and began punching him, "This is my fault! Why didn't I take that protection?" She sobbed.

Antonio wished he could do more, it broke his heart to see his baby sister so heart broken, "Gabby we're doing everything we can. Believe me this is the number one priority right now."

"Detective," An officer called him.

"Stay here," He advised them and stepped away,

"Matt!" Gabby sobbed into his fifty-one shirt; he'd come straight from the firehouse "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault babe," He soothed her, "We'll find Sebastian alright. You heard Antonio the police are doing everything then can to find him."

"I got him kidnapped; I should have taken that protection. I don't even know why I didn't. I was just so stupid and stubborn. Now our son is gone. What if he-"

"Ssh," Matt rubbed her back. He didn't want to think of what could happen to him, "We need to believe that he'll come home."

Gabby removed herself from him and looked up, brown eyes on his blue ones, "if Voight did kidnap him you know he could be dead? Why aren't you even a little upset? Matt! MATT! ANSWER ME!" She screamed as she began hitting him as hard as she could. Her hands weak from tension and the more she hit his chest the weaker she began.

Matt knew she didn't mean anything she said. She was beyond angry and worried about there son, "I am upset Gabby. I'm just trying to be here for you."

"NO!" She yelled again her voice rising by the minunte, "WE NEED TO BE DOING SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" That was when she remember, she hadn't before it most have slipped her mind. She hated herself from not thinking about it before, "Antonio!" She took off in search of her brother, "Antonio I remembered something else," She caught him just as hew as finished talking to a uniformed officer.

Antonio knew he wasn't officially on the case. It was a conflict of interest mot to mention it wasn't his department's job, he was Vice and his own Sargent was understanding of his interest for now. Gabby would be more confortable talking to him though and he could easily relay the information to the Detectives on the case.

"What is it Gabby?"

"I was at the car loading Andrew in and I found a wallet. It was…." She racked her brain trying to remember the colour. She knew every little bit of information could help. "It was black I think, anyways I picked it up and I took it into the customer service desk. There was a woman there who said it was hers. I gave it back to her and left. She wad following me and I didn't think anything of it at the time but now..." She began to cry again, "What if she has Sebastian?"

"Alright," Antonio nodded, "I'm going to see if I can get a sketch artist to come out here and then you and Matt are going to Mom and Dad's you really shouldn't be here. I shouldn't' eve be here."

"Antonio! You need to find him!"

"Gabby!" Antonio looked at her, "You know Dad's on political thin ice here. This isn't my department and…. Just I'm being kept in the loop alright."

"Why is everything always so political?" She waned to know, "I JUST EAN MY SON BACK!"

"And we're dong everything we can," Antonio knew tier father was dealing with the use of having to tell the district chief's about Voigth and how everything was panning out. He wasn't going to tell her though it would just make things worse.

An hour later a police sketch artist arrived and Gabby began to relay the details about the woman's face as best as she could. Officers had already been trying to locate those who were in the store when Gabby returned the wallet; as well as interview the store personal.

"She had light brown hair I think…. Low cheek bones maybe green eyes but she was wearing sun glasses outside so I don't know…" Gabby was thinking as hard as she could to try and remember the woman. Her brain was a mess though and she couldn't clearly remember anything after or right before Sebastian was taken. "She might have had a tattoo on her neck, a snake maybe. She was wearing light red jacket and jeans. She seemed petty young probably early twenties," She shook her head as she began to shake. "I can't remember anything else."

"That's okay Mrs. Casey," She sketch artist understood he'd done lots of these and it was always heart breaking to see family members distraught with worry. Children always seemed to be the hardest, "You did great,"

"Okay come on," Antonio nodded to Matt and Gabby, "I'm going to take you to Mom and Dad's now."

Gabby blinked back tears as she stood up, "What are we going to tell Adeline? She's probably already asking questions?"

"She is," Antonio, confirmed her suspicion, "Nobody's answering them right now though. They're just keeping her distracted with toys and movies and books."

"I don't know what to tell her," Gabby didn't want to tell her Sebastian had been kidnapped but she didn't know what to tell her either. "Maybe she'll just be happy to see us," She hoped her daughter wouldn't wonder where he was.

At Esmeralda and Jose's house Adeline was getting tired of playing with Eva. She usually loved paying with her cousin but she was acting to nice to her. Adeline wanted her parents and she wanted to see Sebastian. She wondered from the living g room into he kitchen where her grand mother was attempting to feed Andrew a bottle; he'd only drink a few sips and then look around as of wanting to see Gabby.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Adeline stormed into the room and frowned, _someone has to tell me. Are they all right? Did Daddy die?_ "Where are they?"

"Adelaide," Esmeralda looked at her, _She looks so much like Gabby when she's angry,_ "Mommy and Daddy will be here soon. Where are your cousins?" _They're supposed to keep her occupied,_

"I told them to go away! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY AND SEBISTAIN! She stomped her feet loudly, the noise causing her baby brother to scream and for everyone else to come running.

"Adeline," Eva rushed to her, "Lets go to the park again!" Or maybe we can even take a longer walk." She was trying everything and anything to keep the chid from asking to many questions.

"NO!"

"Lets go play road hockey," Diego attempted, "I bet you can beat me?"

"NO!" She yelled as loud as her lungs would allow her. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She yelled and then collapse in a fit of sobs on the floor. "I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" She yelled.

"Adeline sweetie," Laura sat down next her niece and pulled the young girl into her arms. The phone rang but she didn't pay any attention to it,

"Auntie Laura," Adeline sobbed weakly as she cuddled into her aunt.

"It'll be okay sweetie," She did her best to soothe her. She may not have known everything that was going on but she knew that something had to be wrong.

"That was Antonio guess who's coming through the front door Adeline?" Jose' looked at her granddaughter.

"Mommy and Daddy?" She asked hopefully, "Yay!" She jumped up happy and ran to the front lobby almost knocking her parents over.

"Oh baby!" Gabby took her into her arms and hugged her as tightly as she could, she kissed her and looked at her, "Oh I'm so happy to see you."

"Mommy!" Adeline hugged her happily.

"Oh baby," Gabby kissed her repeatedly and just kept looking at her, she smiled even more when her mother carried Andrew to her.

"Someone's very hungry."

"Ah," Gabby nodded, she hated to hear her baby cry, "Lets go into the family room," She said and handed Adeline over to Matt and took Andrew.

"Daddy I love you!" Adeline wrapped her arm around her father's neck.

"I love you too Princess," Matt kissed the top of her head. His cell phone and and he took it out of his pocket but put it back as he didn't recognize the number.

"Daddy I misseded you," Adeline kissed his cheek smiling happily, "I love you."

"I love you too," Matt felt hi phone buzz yet again this time with a text message. He shifted Adeline in his hold and picked up his phone this time reading the message and seeing the video. "YOU BASTERDS!" He yelled his reaction causing him to drop Adeline sending the girl flying to the ground, she began sobbing.

"Daddy! You hurted me! She flew accusations at him, "I'm mad!"

"I'm sorry baby but-" He said half paying attention to her, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"What is it son?" Jose' police mode was on in full swing and he looked at the video and read the accompanying text message it read:

'Want you son back Lieutenant? Give us three thousand dollars and change your statement regarding Justin Voight. You have twenty-hour hours.'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Is Matt going to change is statement now? Will he and Gabby get his son back?

 **Up Next:** Matt goes to confront Voight and it doesn't end well.


	7. Gone Part Three

**A\N:** A huge thank you once again for all of the reviews the last chapter got. I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter then normal but I felt as though it made sese for it to be shorter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** This story is set in a slightly AU version Season one of Chicago Fire.

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Without even a second thought Matt turned and stormed out of the front door anger surging through every inch of him. "Matt! Matt!" Antonio jumped steps to catch his brother in-law before he got to the car, "Don't do it. It'll only make things worse.

"WORSE? Antonio how can they get any worse? If it was Laura or Eva or Diego I know you'd do this! I need to do this!" He climbed into his truck and backed out of the driveway.

"Come on son!" Jose' jogged to his car, "We need to get this phone down to CSU and then run some other leads."

"What about Matt?" Antonio asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Lets hope it won't do anything but let him blow off some steam. He'd never do anything to seriously hurt him. Just in case though I'll alert the desk Sergeant at Voight's District."

Matt parked his car outside of the 3rd District and marched straight into the Guns and Gangs Unit. Failing to ID himself and causing the Desk Sergeant to yell at him; he didn't care though; he continued marching in the unit avoiding all questions and going into Voight's office.

"Lieutenant Casey," Hank Voight looked up from his desk, a little smirk coming from his mouth, "What are you doing here? Com here to retract your statement?" He was far to calm for Matt's liking and that just made him even angrier.

"You know damn well what I'm doing here!" He pointed a finger at the man, "You took my son! I want him back!"

"Wow, wow Lieutenant," Voight stood, "Lets not say things we might regret later on. I'm so sorry about you son being kidnaped but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Then how come we got a ransom text sating for my statement to be reteacted?" He demamnded.

"I have a lot of friends Lieutenant Casey," He told him, again his voice uneasily calm, "Now I'm going to ask you to leave, you wouldn't want to do anything that would embarrass your father in-law."

"I don't care about him or anyone else!" Matt stepped up o him and was inches away, "If I find one strand of hair on my son's head as been touched I'll-"

"I'm I going to have to arrest you for hurting an officer?"

Matt scowled and knocked everything of his desk before storming out of the office again; he got back into his truck and began yelling as tears finally streamed down his face. He didn't know what he'd do if anything ever happened to Sebistain, he'd never be able to live with himself knowing his son got kidnaped because of him. If he'd only lied on the statement none of this would have happened.

After driving around for about an hour he drove back to his in-law's house and as soon as he got out of the tuck the front door of the house swung open and Gabby came running out.

"Matt!" She sobbed into his shirt, "Why did you do that? What if it makes him angrier? I need you here Matt!"

"I know Babe," Matt rubbed her back, "I know you do Gabby. I just… I'm just so worried. I know if I'd changed my statement before none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault," Gabby looked up at him, "Now come on," She took his hand and walked back into he house with him.

"Daddy!" Adeline hugged him her small frame crushing his legs, "Is Bash going to be okay? Mommy said some bad people tooked him!"

Matt looked up at his wife; he figured after everything that had happened she would have been told, he was just about to answer when Gabby whispered to him that she didn't know it was a cop. It made sense she wouldn't understand how cops could also be bass people.

"He did but Daddy and Abuelo and everyone else is looking for him. He's going to be alright," Matt lifted her up and kissed her, "What have you been doing all day?"

"Eva's been playing make-up with me," Adeline explained, "And guess what?" She didn't wait for her father to respond, "I like boys now!"

"You do?" Matt raised his eyebrow, "Since when?"

"Since Eva shoed me a picture of Chris Evans. She said he was cute."

"Oh he is?" Matt looked at his niece who was blushing. "Adeline sweetie how about you go play with Diego for awhile?"

'No Daddy!"

"All right but font' turn into a teenager overnight," He set her down and watched her turn away to twelve year old Eva. He momently forgot about all of the trouble they were in.

"We got something!" Antonio said running into the house.

"What?" Gabby and Matt were the first ones to reach Antonio.

"Pop got some cop in Voight's inner circle to turn on him. We know where Sebastian's being held but we got to go soon.

"I'm coming!" Matt looked at him as if he was challenging him to say he couldn't go.

"No!" Antonio shook his head, "No way. We don't know what we're dealing with. Just stay here."

"He's my son and-"

"He's my nephew," Antonio reminded him, "I just came in to give you guys an update. I'll call you as soon as I can, you just have to trust me." And with that Antonio left. "

"Let him go," Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt, "He loves Sebistain."

"I know I just…"

Antonio and his father drove with the sirens to a foreclosed house. Jose began to instruct the uniform cops who were already on the scene. They needed to work fast as they didn't know everyone who was in on this with Voight and they anted it t be a surprise.

Antonio and a few of his Detective friends he trusted along with a few uniforms stormed the house guns drawn once to hear gunfire drawn in return.

"Look for Sebistain!" Antonio shouted as they returned fire and moved when it was safe.

"No! No! N-" Antonio would recognize the distant screams anywhere. It was Sebastian, "He's downstairs. Cover me!" He sprinted to the other door and jumped multiple steps at a time o reach the basement.

"You're to late Antonio!" Voight chuckled as Sebastian lay still on the cement floor, his clothes were ripped and there was dries blood all over him.

"What did you do to him!" Antonio demanded running at Voight and shoving him hard into a wall, "ANSWER ME!" He began punching him as hard as eh could. "WE NEED PARAMEDICS!" He shouted over his shoulder forgetting about Voight and running to his nephew. "Come on buddy," He felt a pulse.

Sebistain blinked his eyes, "N-" He cried.

"Its okay Sebistain," Antonio held him, "Your safe. It's Tio Antonio. I'm going to take you to see Mommy and Daddy."

"Mhm," Sebistain curled into him and began crying so much he began shaking.

Two uniforms came down the stairs and looked at Antonio, "What do you need Detective?"

"Arrest him for kidnapping and don't let him say anything! And where re the damn paramedics!"

"Here!" He hears a voice and soon saw two paramedics, "What do we have?"

"My nephew he's two. Multiple bruises and he's bee bleeding he's conscious but just barely."

"Alright," One of them looked at he boy, "I need to examine him Detective."

"Right," Antonio laid him on the gurney but Sebastian began whimpered "It's all right buddy some nice paramedics are going to make you feel better I'm not going anywhere," he squeezed his hand.

"He has a broken arm and some rib bruising," The paramedic said, "And he needs a CT scan. We're taking him to the hospital. Are you his next of kin?"

'No that would be my sister and brother in-law. I'll call them and day with him until they arrive."

"Alright," The paramedics took the gurney and carried it u the steps and loaded it into the back of the ambulance Antonio holding Sebastian's hand until they arrived at Lakeshore

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review!

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby arrive at Lakeshore and see Sebastian. Is he badly injured? Will Voight finally be charged for something?


End file.
